Rule My World
by Ashesh
Summary: I want to develop the on-going relationship between Emily Fields and Paige McCullers a bit further and want to see what happens to them.
1. Chapter 1

* The story is set right after the last episode.

Chapter 1

After the police officer questioned them about the horrible things that happened at the Halloween party, the four girls get off the train followed by their respective boyfriends and girlfriend. They all looked like train wrecks and wanted to get the hell out of this mess. Toby drove Spencer home, while Hanna called her mother to ask her to pick Caleb and her up. Ezra and Aria also left the scene, only to go to the hospital because Ezra insisted on Aria getting a check-up.

"I should call my mum. She will be worried if I just went with it, if nothing ever happened. She can pick us up, is that okay with you?" Emily said. "Of course, Em. Everything's gonna be just fine. I never leave your side." Emily slightly smiled, while thinking about how badass her girlfriend is. She saved Spencer from A. Like Batman! She is like a boss.

"I know you wouldn't." She leaned in for a light kiss. She quickly pulled away to call her mother.

Since the Halloween party with a horrific turnout a few days had passed. Everything went on pretty normal. It was lunch time at Rosewood High when Emily met up with her girlfriend to eat together and get some alone time.

"Hey!" Emily said as she set down to the table where Paige was sitting concentrating on what looks like trigonometry. The auburn haired girl looked up and in an instant her face lit up on the familiar person sitting next to her.

"Hey, gorgeous." Emily blushed and smirked. "How are you holding up, Em?" she asked rather concerned, after what happened to Aria, Garret and Alison on the train ride to hell. "I'm fine I guess. But I'm sick and tired of A terrorizing us and destroying everything we care about. I just want to be happy and live a little, you know?" Emily replied. "Yeah, the past couple of weeks were like a roller coaster ride through hell... hey! Would you fancy to go out on a date with me tonight?" Emily grinned like a dork and said: "Yes, absolutely. I'm sure you will distract me enough to forget about everything for a minute." "Or two.", she whispered into Emily's ear. The thought of Paige and her making out on a bed or on a bench or any place in the world made Emily's heart beat a bit faster than usual. "I will pick you up at seven, is that okay with you?"

"Perfect. I cannot wait to spend time with you, Paige", Emily responded. "Yeah, I feel the same. I have to finish up this assignment before class starts, do you mind if I go now?, Paige asked kindly. "Of course not! Go and have fun with math", Emily mocked and grinned at her girlfriend. Paige gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Paige POV

I still get nervous when getting ready for a date. She makes me nervous. Emily Fields, this beautiful creature straight from heaven. I can't believe she is with me, the weird dork who happens to be in the same swimming team as her. When I asked her out for tonight I didn't have a plan what to do. So all afternoon instead of paying attention in school I planned out the entire evening. We would go to a drive-in theater. I need to ask my dad to borrow his badass 65 Chevy Impala for this special occasion. School went by quick, and when I came home my parents were already there.

"Mom? Dad?"

"In the kitchen, honey!", Mom replied.

"Hey. You're home early, is everything fine?" "Yes, we wanted to be home early to have a little family dinner tonight.", Dad said. "Ugh, I have some plans with Em. Actually, Dad can you do me a favor?" "What is it Paige?" "Can I borrow your Chevy? I want to take Emily to a drive-in theater and would rather do it in a badass car than in the family van." I looked at him with hopeful puppy eyes to convince him. "Just this one time, be careful not to spill any popcorn or soda. Do you understand?" "Yes, sir!", I said with a fierce face. He grinned at me. "Come here Paige and give your old pops a hug." "Are you getting emotional?" "I want you to be happy the way you are. I do not say this often but I love you Paige. You are my flesh and blood. I will always love you." Oh god, my dad gets all teary while saying this to me. It means so much, since I came out to them it was awkward to talk to them. My eyes are watering: "Thanks, daddy. That means a lot. I will be upstairs now to get ready for my date with Em." It comes out casually now to say that.

I went to my closet to decide what I should wear. I had no idea. Emily always looks so beautiful and I can't compete with that. I opted for a red top and dark skinny jeans and my favorite boots. That is me. I look nice, right? I overthink my choices too much, I know Emily likes me no matter what I wear. Now I need to do something with my hair and get the picnic basket ready for the date.

My parents were still in the kitchen when I came down to get the car keys. "You like nice, Paige.", my mum said. "Thanks." I smiled slightly for the compliment and then asked my dad for the keys. "Be home by 11." "Alright! See you in the morning!" Dad responded "The two of you have fun with my baaadaaaassss car!" I couldn't handle his pronunciation and laughed at him. "We will!" I waved and was out the door. I put the basket and a blanket in the trunk of the red Chevy and pulled the rooftop down. It looked like this will be a cloudless night. I guess I can be romantic sometimes. For the right girl I would do anything to make her happy. I get in the Impala and pulled out of our driveway. Only a few minutes until I see her again. I get crazy butterflies in my stomach and my heart beated faster when I think about Em.


End file.
